<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted, Twisted, Shooting Stars by Wendy_Parker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026707">Twisted, Twisted, Shooting Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker'>Wendy_Parker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat/Human Hybrids, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mentions of Injuries, Minor Character Death, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Panic Attacks, Related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload, raven-at-the-writing-desk's TwstOBer Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the fateful tale of Night Raven College, the boy who connects himself to many hearts was just a small boy who always wanted to have fun with his friends. Before the role of 'Hero', 'Villain', 'Princess', and 'Sidekick' was given to him and his friend, there were the four of them, playing together under the bright blue sky.</p><p>They are known as the ‘Shooting Star’ because, just like the millions of stars falling and giving people a wonderful light show in the dark night sky, they will make their way together to brighten up their life.</p><p>Every day was a festival after all…</p><p>(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)<br/>(TwstOBer specials)<br/>(A collections of oneshots covering Jonah's past and the current event from his childhood friends' perspective.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Original Female Character &amp; Original Female Character, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 0 - Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you guys are wondering why I'm not updating that much, it's because of this. It's similar to Inktober, but for Twisted Wonderland. It was hosted by<br/>raven-at-the-writing-desk on Tumblr (https://raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/post/630695915296030720/inktober-but-its-twisted-wonderlandso-make-it).</p><p>But since I can't draw, I decided to use this opportunity to expand Jonah's character as well as some of my other OC connected to him. Their profiles are on my Tumblr, as well as the rest of the collection.</p><p>Because we're on halfway point, I decided to finally move it here for you guys to enjoy as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!”</p><p>Jake curled up on the concrete, arms around his stomach from where the older boys had punched him. His head finally stopped spinning so he could look up at the sudden pause from his bullies. He heard the familiar sound of barking along with a voice he didn’t recognize.</p><p>“It nearly bit me!”</p><p>“You better watch your back, you freak!”</p><p>The unfamiliar voice laughed loudly as the other ran away. “Yeah! Run along! Coward!”</p><p>Cracking his eyes, Jake looked up to the owner of the voice. It was a boy with short reddish-brown hair wearing a ripped cloth as a makeshift cape. The boy suddenly looked back at him, his big black eyes staring widely at him.</p><p>“Sweet nebula!” The boy suddenly crouched down and, unannounced, lifted the violet bangs off his face. “You’re bleeding!”</p><p>Flinching, Jake slapped the hand away and slid backward, his back hitting the brick wall of the small alleyway. “Get away from me,” he hissed.</p><p>“Relax,” the boy said. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>Jake frowned at him. “Yeah. Right.”</p><p>“No, I won’t. Oh!” The boy dug into the pocket of his pants and fished out a small band-aid. “Here.” The boy scooted closer to him and once again, lifted his bangs, only this time he stuck the band-aid to the spot that hurt the most. “There.” The boy scooted backward, smiling at his handy work. “Good as new.”</p><p>Jake’s fingers hovered over the band-aid, blinking at the other boy confusedly. “I…”</p><p>“No need to thank me,” the boy grinned. “Thank your dog!" </p><p>Jake’s eyes widened when the boy calmly put a hand on top of Artoo’s head and pet the white husky. "Lucky that I heard her barking or else I wouldn’t come.”</p><p>Artoo’s tail is wagging at him as she panted happily. The dog walked closer, licking Jake’s face. “Artoo!” Jake laughed. He petted the dog and felt her head pushing up into his hand.</p><p>“Aw~ She’s such a good girl,” the boy laughed again, making Jake turn toward him. The boy smiled at him, offering his hand. “You need help standing up?”</p><p>“I can stand on my own,” Jake muttered. He couldn’t let others think that he’s just a wimpy kid. Slowly, he got up from his feet. He huffed, dusting the dust from his pants. “I’m fine.”</p><p>The boy hummed, looking at Jake from top to bottom as if he was judging him. “What?” he said in a pissed off tone. “You want a reward for saving me?”</p><p>The boy hummed again, but then his eyes twinkled. “A reward might be nice~”</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he grumbled, sighing in annoyance. “Fine. What do you want?”</p><p>
  <strong>The boy grinned. “A name.”</strong>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your name!” the boy grinned. “Calling you 'the boy with the dog' is a bit too long, so why not just call you your real name?”</p><p>Jake blinked. <em>Is this… Is this boy even serious? He can ask for anything (even if Jake doesn’t know how he would do it), but he only wants his name? He doesn’t have pointy ears or fangs, so he can’t be fae. In fact, he almost seems harmless. Magic-less even.</em></p><p>“So?” the boy tilted his head to the side. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Jake frowned. Glancing at Artoo who was busy scratching behind her ear. <em>Even Artoo trusts him… So, it wouldn’t hurt, right?</em></p><p>“It’s Jake,” he mumbled.</p><p>The boy’s eyes and the smile widened. “Nice to meet you, Jake,” he laughed, ruffling Jake’s hair.</p><p>“Hey-” He wanted to slap the hand away but the boy had already caught his, giving it a big shake.</p><p>“My name is Jonah!” he shouted. “A name for a name. Now we’re friends!”</p><p>Jake’s eyes twitched. “You can’t just make friends that fast!”</p><p>“Yes, I can!”</p><p>The boy laughed again and Jake just huffed. Artoo huffed happily between, her tail sweeping across the ground in lazy swipes.</p><p>
  <em>Unknown to the two kids, this was just the sweet beginning…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jonah Argentum first meeting with Jacob Orion Columbus.<br/>You might remember him as that one RSA kid during the magishift tournament.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1 - World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a small town on the coast on the edge of the Valley of Thorn border. Most people who live in the town are fishermen, merchants, and voyagers.</p><p>This small town is called <b>Radiant Haven</b>.</p><p>
  <b>And for them, this was their starting world.</b>
</p><hr/><p>“Alright!” A young boy with messy reddish-brown hair shouted. He was standing in front of a group of three children; two girls and a boy. “The mission today is to clean the beach!”</p><p>“Why?” asked the other boy, the one with two-colored hair. “Nobody ever goes to this side of the beach.”</p><p>“Which is exactly a perfect place for our secret base!” The first boy grinned again. “We’re creating our own turf!”</p><p>The other boy huffed. “This is stupid.”</p><p>The girl with brown hair hummed as she tapped her cheek. “To be completely honest, I have to agree with young Jacob here,” she said. “This seems to be too much work.”</p><p>“But it would be fun,” the other girl, the one with blond hair, step forward and stood next to the first boy. “The beach can be pretty again. And go green.”</p><p>“Exactly!” the redhead cheered. He hugged the girl from behind and spun her around, earning a giggle from her. “I love you so much, Bree!”</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Jacob shouted. “Bree agrees with everything you say, Jonah!”</p><p>Jonah stuck out his tongue toward Jacob. “If you keep disagreeing with me, you’re just like a villain.”</p><p>“You are the villain here!”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” The brunette girl stood between the boys and pushed both of them away from each other by their heads. “Let’s not argue of who is the hero and the villain here. Although, if anything I’m the princess here.”</p><p>“Oh!” Bree picked up her skirt and gave a small curtsey toward the other girl. “Yes, Princess Magda.”</p><p>Magda let out a sweet chuckled. She then turned to Jacob with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. “And as the princess, I choose to clean the beach.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Jacob shouted, glaring at Jonah who laughing at him. “No fair! You’re on my side earlier.”</p><p>Magda shrugged. She walked behind Jonah and Bree, her hands on their shoulder. “They managed to convince me.”</p><p>“They didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Jacob.” Jonah suddenly grabbed Jacob’s hand. “Come on. We’ll do this together. It’ll be like a treasure hunt! You’ll never know what you’ll get.”</p><p>Jacob puffed out his cheeks. He looked at Magda and Bree who were smiling at him then back to Jonah. His black eyes were twinkling in excitement like the stars in the sky. <em>How could he win against them?</em></p><p>Jacob let out a groan. “Ugh… Fine.” At Jonah’s beaming face, Magda’s teasing smirk, and Bree’s clapping her hands, Jacob turned his head to the side. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “B-But I-I’m only doing this until dinner time!”</p><p>“Yay!” Jonah suddenly launched himself to Jacob, giving him a hug and ruffling his hair. “You’re the best, Jacob!”</p><p>“Stop messing with my hair!”</p><p>Jonah let Jacob pushed him away. He then dug in the pocket of his pants and took out a sheet of cloth. “And when we’re done, we set out flag!” He opened the cloth, revealing a simple drawing of a shooting star. “From now on, this will be our play area. Nobody can take it away from us. We’ll be creating our childhood memories here.”</p><p>He grinned toward them. Pointing his finger toward the sky, he shouted. "Alright, Shooting Stars! Mission 'Piece of Our World' start!"</p><hr/><p>He could see trash among the sand from where he stood. <em>How could people be so uncaring toward their environment?</em> The boy with dual-colored hair let out a sigh. He walked down the stair toward the beach, a big plastic back in one hand. He picked up a nearby plastic bottle next to his feet and put it in his plastic bag. <em>So much work…</em></p><p>“Jacob?”</p><p>Turning his head, he saw the two familiar girls. Magda was carrying a plastic bag of her own while Bree had her trusty red wagon. He nodded at them as an acknowledgment. “Magda. Bree.”</p><p>“Cleaning the beach again?” asked Magda again as the two girls walked toward him.</p><p>Jacob shrugged. “Yeah. It’s not like I have anything else to do this holiday. Beside…” He looked around the beach, remembering every spot. “We have to keep our turf clean.” He remembered the spot where they launched off their first hand made rocketship, where they saved the stranded sea turtle, where they had a late-night campfire and stargazing, where Jonah stood by the shore and smiled at him for the last time…</p><p>He felt someone pulled the sleeve of his jacket. Turning his head, he saw Bree smiling at him. “Jonah will be happy if we keep the beach clean.”</p><p>“He would,” Jacob said, a soft smile grazing his face. “But probably complain that we left him out the plan.”</p><p>“That might be,” Magda chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Would you like to say it?”</p><p>Jacob nodded. "Come on, Shooting Stars. Mission 'Relife the Piece of Our World' start."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The world is actually a world I made up for a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I decided to reuse it here.<br/>Radiant Haven is a harbor/beach town located at the border of the Valley of Thorn. I imagine that the center of Valley of Thorn, the one with Malleus' kingdom is populated with fairies and is more of a traditional kingdom.<br/>Meanwhile, beyond the middle section, humans have more control, which is why there are more humans and unfamiliar technologies, foreign for fairies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2 - Coffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother, father.”</p><p>A young girl walked inside the room where two adults were busy packing their important stuff. The woman smiled and walked toward the girl, kneeling in front of her. “There’s no need to cry, Magdalene,” she whispered, wiping the single tear on the child’s cheek.</p><p>“Do you really have to go?” Magda asked.</p><p>The man also knelt next to her, giving her a small peck on her temple. “We’re going to be fine.”</p><p>“Promised?”</p><p>The parents smiled at the child. It was rare to see the usual mature Magda even at a young age to show vulnerability like this. “We promised.”</p><p>Magda nodded. Then she hugged them, smiling. “See you in two weeks.”</p><hr/><p>They broke their promise.</p><p>Their ship was caught in a storm. Nobody survived.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Traditionally, when someone dies, their body will be put inside a coffin and burn at the beach until it turns into ashes. The ashes then will pave put in an empty coconut shell and set it drifted to the sea. The previous steps before that are even longer, but Magda didn’t have the energy to do that. They hadn’t found the body and Magda doubt they would ever find them.</strong>
</p><p>She had a small campfire set on the beach with a small box burning on top of it. It had a picture of both of her parents. She sat on the sand, watching the flame with dull green eyes and clutching the empty coconut shell in her lap a bit too hard.</p><p><em>This isn’t fair. They promised that they would be back.</em> Magda knew that she couldn’t blame anyone, but still…</p><p>
  <em>She’s an orphan now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not fair.</em>
</p><p>She suddenly felt a cloth being draped over her shoulders, protecting her from the cold. The traditional dress she was wearing wasn’t fit to be worn in cold weather, <em>but who…</em></p><p>Somebody set themselves next to her. Magda turned her head and immediately noticed the familiar dual-colored hair. Jake didn’t say anything he just kept staring at the fire, an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p>Magda stared back at the fire. The box slowly melted in the flame. She let out a sigh, pulling the jacket close to her. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jake answered with a hum and a shrug of his shoulder. There was silence between them and Magda looked around. Since Jake was here, surely Jonah and Bree might be near too.</p><p>‘You know.“ Magda turned to Jake. He was still staring at the fire. "I’ve never done this for him.”</p><p>“Him?”</p><p>Jake clicked his tongue. “My… Biological father.” He sighed. “He left when I was, what, five, I think?” He shrugged. “Who knows where he is now.”</p><p>Magda frowned at him. “You spoke so belittle of him.”</p><p>Jake huffed. “He didn’t even say goodbye. I don’t know if he’s dead or still alive. But even if he’s dead, I probably wouldn't do something like this.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Jake shrugged. “I was angry back then. I’m not that close to him. But you were with your parents.” For the first time, he turned his head toward her. “If you need someone to chat, I’ll listen. We… Sort of have the same experience, right?”</p><p>Magda stared silently at Jake for a while. Then, she let out a huff. “Are you sure you are Jacob Orion Columbus, boy?”</p><p>Jake pouted. His cheeks were red. “Aw, come on! I’m trying to be nice here!”</p><p>Magda laughed. “Well, thank you for that.” She smiled at him and he grinned back.</p><p>Once the fire died down, they gathered the ashes and put them in the coconut shell, Jake stepped back to give Magda space. Whispering her final prayer, she drifted the coconut to the sea, watching it until it disappeared from her sight. Turning around, she could see Jake smiling softly at her. He turned around and Magda noticed Jonah and Bree walking toward them.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she was an orphan now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But at least she knows that she’ll never be alone.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tradition here is based on a real-life tradition from Indonesia called 'Ngaben', a Hindu funeral ritual of Bali, Indonesia. I’ve never seen it by myself, so I might get something wrong.<br/>The traditional clothes are also inspired by the one they wear in Bali.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3 - Ink/Overblot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The magician’s overall state and well-being play a huge influence on their magical limit before experiencing blot. Anger, sorrow, terror, confusion… Experiencing constant negative energies like that makes it easier for blot to accumulate. It becomes easier for one to go into overblot. A gigantic shadow similar to the one Rosehearts had when he went berserk. I guess you could call it the manifestation of all the negative energies and all the blot that Rosehearts has accumulated.”</em>
</p><p>That was the headmaster’s explanation about overblot way back when only Senior Riddle experienced it. <em>That was a long time ago. Way back during the beginning of the school year. So much had happened in this one year.</em></p><p>Jonah sighed as he rested his elbow on the windowsill, hand busy rubbing his right eye without his eyepatch. He didn’t know what keeping Grim so long, but if he didn’t get here soon, he would probably end up sleeping in his wheelchair again.</p><p>He still felt weak after the Diasomnia overblot. <em>Scratch that, all these overblots and near-death experiences were so tiring! Losing his limbs, drowning, being kidnapped and hypnotized! What many other ways to kill him?!</em></p><p>He signed, rubbing his temple. <em>Calm down. Calm down. This is fine. Everything will be worth it. All seven dorms had been safe. He had enough power now. He could start looking now. For the treasure that the boy seemed to have an interest in. That one that holds the secret of the entire happy ending.</em></p><p>“I’m here!”</p><p>Jonah looked up and saw Grim flying toward him. “Sorry, I have to do the dishes.”</p><p>Jonah’s lips curled up into a teasing smile. “You? Doing dishes? Did you break any plate?”</p><p>Steams came put from Grim’s ears. “Hey! Have more faith in me!”</p><p>Jonah laughed. “Okay. Okay. Come on. Help me to my bed.” He pushed his wheelchair and picked himself up. Grim was holding his legs, helping him to lay down on his bed. The cat then landed on Jonah’s chest, purring as he curled up. Jonah’s hand fell on top of Grim’s head, softly stroking his fur.</p><p>The boy glanced at the orb on his nightstand. Seven circles were flickering on it. <em>They were so close. Just a few more steps.</em></p><p>“Hey, Grim.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jonah stopped stroking the cat and sighed. “If I someday overblot-”</p><p>“Wait.” Grim sat upon Jonah’s chest, looking so serious. “Don’t you dare!”</p><p>“Grim-”</p><p>“No! We won’t let you! You are the best guy anyone can ever befriend with. You just can’t turn into those scary monster!”</p><p>Jonah stared at the cat for a few seconds before sighing again. His lips curled up into a soft smile. “Then you better keep me in check, okay?”</p><p>Grim proudly nodded. “Of course, we won’t leave you alone again.”</p><p>Jonah laughed. He closed his eyes before opening it again half-lidded. His smile looked lopsided. It looked as if he was drunk. He kept stroking Grim on the head and the cat couldn’t help but melt in his touch.</p><p>“Then, this is your <em><b>[Captain’s Order]</b></em>…” Jonah whispered, unknowingly summoning a magic circle swirling. His right yellow eye was nearly black, saving a few spots untouchable by the splatter of ink.</p><p>“Don’t ever leave me alone, okay? No matter what happens, don’t ever leave my side.”</p><p>Grim nodded at him, a magic circle can be seen swirling in his eyes before it faded out. “Aye, aye, Captain.”</p><p>Jonah closed his eyes and pulled Grim closer. <em>That’s right. No matter what happens, Grim is always by his side. He was there in the beginning, he would be there in the ending.</em></p><p>Buried deep in his mind, there were flashes. <em>A beach during sunset. The feeling of wave splashing by his feet. A little boy standing across him.</em></p><p>
  <em>“But if one day I become the villain. Will you be there to save me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a stupid question. There is no way you’ll turn evil.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw, you trust in me so much!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m not! I just think someone like you would turn into a villain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But what if I turn into one day?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’ll save you. If you’re the villain, I’ll be the hero. I’ll stop your evil deeds no matter what!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s great. Make sure to save me, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah… Whoever you are… Maybe this is a good time to appear. He couldn’t turn back now. He had dwelt too deep in this problem. He’ll probably need to give up a few things to achieve his goal. Well, not like this is the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, hero, come and find him, okay.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Once again, like many times before, the sound of splattering ink echoed through the world.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unlike some deleted scenes, I will consider this as canon, which means it will happen in the fic, but probably in the future after Diasomnia Arc. Well, MC/Jonah and Grim's overblot is kinda inevitable anyway.<br/>And... spoilers?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4 - Cauldron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Is that bonzabeast soup?” An old man walked toward his front yard. Four children, who he recognized as his son's playmates, were busy with a giant cauldron on top of a fire. The girls were busy cutting some vegetables while one of the boys was fanning the fire, keeping it in high hear while the other was stirring something with a giant shovel.</strong>
</p><p>“Dad!” Jonah put down the shovel and ran toward the old man, carefully not to hit his walking stick. “Your legs are better?”</p><p>The old man chuckled. “Still a bit sore on the knees, but I’ll be fine.” He sniffed the air again. “Smell so good.”</p><p>“We’re going to feed the whole neighborhood.” His son smiled widely. “It’s the Shooting Stars’ mission today: The Grand Feast!”</p><p>“He made us run around everywhere, Uncle Ben!” Jacob shouted, pointing at Jonah repeatedly with his fan. “That woman nearly hit me for a sack of potatoes!”</p><p>“Dear, Jacob,” said the Magdalene, putting more vegetables into the cauldron. “You know you cannot win against ladies in the marketplace!”</p><p>“I help clean the cauldron!” the Bridgette raised her hand that was still holding her knife. Everyone froze before anyone got hit accidentally. “We found in the junkyard!”</p><p>Magdalena chuckled, picking the knife from the other girl’s hand. “Yes. And you did a good job.” Bridgette was smiling so widely at the compliment.</p><p>Jonah scooped some of the stew and put it on a small plate. He ran back to his father. “Can you try it?”</p><p>The old man chuckled. “Of course. I wouldn’t miss my son’s first dish.” He sipped some of the stew. “Hmm…”</p><p>Jonah frowned worriedly. “Something wrong?”</p><p>The old man hummed, thinking for a while. “Need a bit oyster sauce.”</p><p>“Oh!” Bridgette picked up a bottle from the ray of spices they had prepared. “We bought some.”</p><p>“Thank you, young Bridgette.” He opened the bottle. Jonah watched him carefully. “Just a couple of drops. Remember this is very salty.”</p><p>Jonah nodded. The old man poured a bit of sauce into the pot and Jonah stirred it with his shovel again. Picking up a spoon, he tasted it. His black eyes widened. “Mhmm~ It’s way better!”</p><p>The old man laughed, running his hand down Jonah’s hair. “Not bad for your first time cooking. Should we share it with everyone?”</p><p>Jonah nodded excitedly. He picked up an unused pan lying on the ground and a soup-spoon. He banged them together until nearly the whole neighborhood turned toward him. “Everyone, I made bonzabeast stew!”</p><p>That day was, as Jonah said, a grand feast for everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally get a glimpse of Jonah's family.<br/>His father's name is Benjamin Argentum, but some people call him 'Old Man Ben'. He's a restaurant owner and Jake's mother's boss.<br/>Jonah's mother, Dinah, died after giving birth to them, leaving Benjamin as a single father because he doesn't want to marry again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Meow~”</b>
</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” Bree laughed as she put her hand on the cat’s who was bigger than her. Her ears flattened and green eyes blinked slowly. Bree laughed again, scratching the cat just below the chin, earning a purr. “You want some calcium?” Bree held up a dried fish in her hand but the cat just kept rubbing her head onto Bree’s palm. “Aw… You just want to be petted?” The cat rubbed her head onto Bree’s lap, making the girl laughed again.</p><p>The two boys who were standing not far from Bree watched the scene confusedly.</p><p>“What are we watching again?” mumbled Jake.</p><p>Jonah shrugged, unsure. “I think Magda mentioned something about her <em>unique magic</em>?”</p><p>“She can turn into a cat?” Jake asked again. “A werecat?”</p><p><em>Yep. The cat… Wasn’t entirely a cat.</em> Magda still retrained her human body with some additional features, like a pair of brown cat ears, whiskers, and cat-tail. Not to mentions, the cat tendencies because she was hissing at Jake.</p><p>Jonah laughed. “She doesn’t like being called that.”</p><p>Jake opened his mouth, offended. <em>How dare that cat-girl hissed at him!</em> Before he could make any sound though, a growl was heard from his room. Emerge from the door, a black and white husky dog growling at the cat-girl. <em>Could it be possible that Magda also let out cat-scent?</em> Magda’s ears went down, slowly backing up, hands and feet on the ground, hissing at the dog.</p><p>“Artoo…” Jake warned the dog, stepping between the animal and his half-animal friends. But the dog didn’t back down. It kept advancing just as Magda kept stepping back. “No. Artoo… Down…”</p><p>
  <em>Bark! Bark!</em>
</p><p>Artoo suddenly leaped and Magda let out a screech. The cat-girl jumped to the couch as Artoo kept chasing her around Jake’s small living room</p><p>“Artoo! Get back here!” Jake shouted but nobody listened to him. Magda leaped out the front door, running with all four down the road, something that they never thought would witness someday. Artoo kept chasing her, barking along the way.</p><p>“ARTOO!” Jake shouted. Without waiting for anyone, he jumped to his mini magical wheel and pressed his hand onto the black screen. The vehicle suddenly lit up. Jake reached for the handle, twisting it, letting his magic flowed into the vehicle.</p><p>Jonah and Bree ran out the door just as Jake rode off. The last two kids turned at each other before grinning widely.</p><p>“Let’s catch them!” Jonah cheered. “Shooting Stars! Operation 'Runaway Alley Cat' Mission start!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in my canon, first mentioned in Chapter 75, people will develop magic during their tweens or when they reach puberty, however unique magic appears usually underneath stress, circumstance, and the desire of the magician, or as Cater puts it in the chapter “it sometimes appears in your most desperate time”. So, imagine Riddle’s unique magic appears because of his relation in following the rule and possible anger of those who disobey, Azul wanting to revenge on those bullies but disguising it with his ‘benevolent acts’, and Jamil of his wishes to be in control.</p><p>For my characters:<br/>- Jake develops his unique magic, [Portkey Gate], from his desire to run away, explore the galaxy, and finding Jonah<br/>- Bree develops her unique magic, [Explosive Surprise], underneath stress and wants everything to just shut up<br/>- Magda develops her unique magic, [Feline Morphism], from the wish of wanting to be free and playful like a cat</p><p>Jonah meanwhile is the only one who wasn’t born with magic. So, how did he get magic from?… Artificial perhaps?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 - (Unique) Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bree couldn’t find her headphone that morning which was horrible. The thought of skipping class crossed her mind but she had a test today and her roommate already dragged her out of bed.</p><p>Everything just went downhill after that.</p><hr/><p>The classroom was supposed to be quiet, but Bree could make out the sound of pencil tapping onto the table, students mumbling as they think, the ticking clock, all those small noises that could crumble her peaceful world.</p><p>She reached for her ears, trying to block the noises. Head down, forehead pressed to table. She was sure she could hear her own sobs, tears dripping to her still empty exam paper.</p><p>The whispering became louder. <em>They were talking about her, she was sure. She’s a big girl now. Big girls don’t cry.</em></p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder and the dam just <em>broke</em>.</p><p>Her cries became louder and the class erupted into chaos, everything became too loud for her. The ringing in her ears became louder, making her dizzy, just make it stop. <em>Make it stop. Make it stop. Makeitstop. Makeitstop. Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop-</em></p><p>Someone touched her skin and she <em>snapped</em>.</p><p>
  <b>Everything happened so quickly. She wanted to slap whoever touches her. <em>Don’t touch her!</em> It hadn’t registered to her that she suddenly summoned a magic circle without her magical pen or how sparks of fire appeared from her fingers. She never realized how her hand just exploded, creating even more chaos. The explosion sent her backward, crashing to the wall without any protection. Chaos erupted but the tiredness off everything just worn her out. She didn’t care if everyone would see her as pathetic for curling up, crying loudly like a baby. </b>
</p><p>The door slammed open. “We’re here!” <em>Was that… Wait. Who was that? Ozan, right? The monkey boy?</em></p><p>Somebody touch her face and she tried to resist, but the grip was firm and gentle at the same time.</p><p>“Hey. Hey. Listen to me.” <em>Wait. She knows that voice. Wasn’t that her dorm representative? The caterpillar? Quinn. Yeah. Yeah. That was Quinn.</em></p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Their voice was gentle and soothing. “Just focus on me. Don’t listen to anything else. You hear me?”</p><p>Bree gulped, but she nodded.</p><p>“Good. Keep listening to me. See my hand?”</p><p>Bree lifted her head. Through the blurriness, she could make up a hand and Quinn’s face. Without any sound, she grabbed the hand, squeezing it tightly, feeling the soft fabric of their sleeve.</p><p>“Good. It’s real, right? Can you feel the fingers? Try to count it.”</p><p>Bree’s hand moved to the palm of Quinn’s hand, running her fingers onto them. “F-Five.”</p><p>“Great,” Quinn said, reaching for Bree’s shoulder with their other hand gently. “You remember where you are?”</p><p>“C-Classroom. T-The test.”</p><p>“Right. Are you still breathing deeply?”</p><p>Bree nodded. And even as Quinn watched, the poor girl closed her eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath.</p><p>“Quinn.” Glancing behind them, Ozan passed a blanket.</p><p>“Thank you.” Quinn grabbed the blanket and draped it over Bree’s head.</p><p>Bree’s hands grasped the blanket, sighing in relief. She pulled the blanket closer to herself, sniffing the sweet smell that doesn’t sting her nose. “Soft.”</p><p>“Yes. It’s soft.” Quinn squeezed her shoulder again, just to ground her.</p><p>Bree blinked tiredly. Her vision finally focused and she could see everything clearly. The classroom was empty, only Quinn and Ozan in there. “Quinn…”</p><p>“Hey there.” Quinn smiled at him. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Tired.” Bree sighed.</p><p>“I’m sure you are. How about we go back to the dorm. Let’s find that headphone of yours.”</p><p>Bree nodded. She let Quinn and Ozan guided her out of the classroom.</p><p>Acutely she noticed a burn mark on her table. But she was too tired to think.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring some OCs from Three Wishes Institute, a school for Disney's side-kicks and comic-reliefs.<br/>Check the full blog here: https://chessdaze.tumblr.com/post/629376038700515328/three-wishes-institute-a-twst-fanschool<br/>Quinn is twisted from the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland<br/>Ozan is twisted from Abu from Aladdin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8 - Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridgette always likes something that is not too sweet, not too plain. Something nice for her sensitive tongue.</p><p>Serabi is one of them. A very paper-thin pancake made out of rice flour and coconut milk. Her favorite is the one with the cheese on top.</p><p>Thinking about it made her want to eat one. There was a serabi cart right across the street, but she couldn’t. She forgot where she put her wallet. Wasn’t it at home? Or at school? She couldn’t stop staring at the cart, mouth slightly opened and licking her own lips.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>A face suddenly appeared in her vision. An unfamiliar boy with reddish-brown hair and a pair of wide black eyes. Her nose caught a familiar smell. Looking down at the boy’s hands, he was holding a serabi in each of his hands, one with cheese and one with chocolate sprinkles.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” he asked. “I have two serabis here.”</p><p>Bridgette kept staring at the serabi. They looked so delicious, especially the cheese slowly melting on top. She nodded.</p><p>“Aha! I’m right!” the boy laughed. “You’ve been staring at the cart for a long time, so I guess you want some too.” He offered the one with chocolate sprinkles. “Here.”</p><p>Bridgette scrunched up her nose, glaring at the gooey melted chocolate sprinkle. The boy blinked in confusion before looking at his snacks. “Oh…” He offered the cheese one. “You prefer this one, right?”</p><p>Bridgette nodded, smiling. The boy, in turn, grinned at her. “Take it. It’s for you.”</p><p>Bridgette didn’t hesitate to take the snack and took a bit of it. It was not too sweet, but not plain at the same time, and the cheese just added the flavor without overwhelming her tongue.</p><p>“It’s good right?” the boy asked. Bridgette hummed as an answer. The boy smiled softly at her. “I’m Jonah, by the way.”</p><p>Bridgette turned at him, blinking confusedly. The boy, Jonah, stretched out his hand. “Nice to meet you. What’s your name?”</p><p>Her name? Oh. Okay.</p><p>Brigette took a few steps, standing straight facing the boy. She bowed slightly at him. “Hello. Nice to meet you.” Her voice was slightly robotic and stiff as if she had rehearsed this before. “My name is Bridgette Eduarda Newton. I love photography. I hope we can be good friends.”</p><p>The boy laughed. “No need to be so formal.” To that, Bridgette blinked confusedly again. He shook his head. Stepping forward he grabbed her hand, giving her a little handshake.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>That was their first meeting. Short and sweet, just like the small snack they had that day.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jonah and Bridgette's first meeting.<br/>Bridgette is also the first member of Shooting Stars/Jonah's pirate crew.</p><p>Serabi is a traditional snack from Indonesia and a personal favorite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9 - Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The magical wheel he had was still half-finished, its cannibalized frame stuck together with wires and mismatched colors of the outer covering, still missing so many pieces.</b>
</p><p>“Hey, grab me the wrench.”</p><p>“Big, medium, small, or tiny?”</p><p>“Small.”</p><p>Jonah tossed the wrench over the magical wheel and Jake caught it in mid-air. The redhead grinned while the other just rolled his eyes, ducking his head to hide his own smile. Jake worked to repair the remaining bolts. On the other side of the frame, he could hear Jonah humming as he sprayed the blueish-green color to the mismatched exterior. Jonah knew nothing about machines, but he wanted to help as much as he could and coloring was pretty easy for him.</p><p>“Hey, maybe we can do a test drive after this,” Jonah said, leaning from across. “Maybe we can even play a card game on it. You know, like UNO on magical wheels.”</p><p>Jake lifted his head, staring at Jonah with a raised eyebrow. <em>Yep, there goes his brain.</em> “You can’t play card game on magical wheels. You’ll crash.”</p><p>Jonah laughed. “Who knows? We can even start a movement! Club Card Fight on Magical Wheels!”</p><p>“No. Just no.”</p><p>He heard Jonah laughed again which made him rolled his eyes. But to be honest, Jake was secretly grateful for having another person to work with. Ever since their first meeting with the bullies, Jake couldn’t seem to get rid of the other boy. What even worse was that the boy’s father is his mom’s boss. <em>Now, there was no way he could run away from him!</em></p><p>But, after days of listening to him babbling nonsense, his voice filling the empty junkyard instead of the usual wind whistling through the metals and broken furniture, Jake slowly accepted the change. Jonah’s presence might be a bit overwhelming, but he started to open up slowly. </p><p>And of course, he couldn’t forget <em>THAT</em> moment.</p><p>
  <em>“Remember. You can’t tell anyone. Okay?” Jake hissed. Jonah responded by pretending to zip his lips and threw away the key. Ignoring the childish gesture, Jake reached to pull the metal sheet back and reveal a small cave of trash he built by hollowing out the space and supporting it with scraps of metal. He heard Jonah gasp, catching a glimpse of his eyes widening.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jake!” Jonah smiled so widely, eyes focusing on the half-finished magical wheel. “This is so cool!”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was probably the best thing Jake had ever heard in his life.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jonah and Bree, both Jonah and Magda are pretty gifted. They are smarter than kids their age. Magda has tutors when she was a kid, while Jake is a born-genius.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10 - Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake nearly slipped when he was trying to avoid the incoming arrows. <em>Damn Moray and his infinite-arrow-bow.</em> Jake deactivated his sword, switching it into his blaster, and pointed to the ground below him. “<b><em>[Portkey Gate]</em></b>!” he quickly shouted, shooting at the ground below him, opening a triangle-shaped portal before jumping in.</p><p>“Argh! Come on!” Moray shouted. He pulled the string of his bow, summoning three arrows at the same time. He circled the empty arena. “Come out here and fight like a man!”</p><p>In a flash, a portal suddenly opened and Jake jumped out of it, sword activated, ready to strike. Moray’s eyes widened. Letting go of the string, he instead used his bow to blocked the incoming sword. Moray pushed forward which caused Jake to jumped back. </p><p>Not wasting any time, Moray pulled his bow again, unleashing his arrow. Jake growled, finding his footing, and cut the arrow with one swift of his sword. He switched to his blaster again, shooting balls of light toward his opponents, but Moray did a cartwheel to avoid it, shooting some more arrows. Jake dodge it and ran forward, at the same time as Moray running toward. With a spark of light, his bow changed into a long bo-staff, using it to once again blocked Jake’s sword. The dual-color-haired boy kept attacking forward with slices and stabs, but the ginger-haired kept blocking him, spinning his staff and trying to hit him.</p><p>The attacking and blocking went on forever that Jake started to get frustrated. Jumping back to gain his control back, he once again shot the ground, summoning a portal underneath him and jumping in. Moray glanced around, trying to find an opening. <em>Where is he…</em></p><p>A portal opened underneath Moray. The prince’s eyes widened as a leg suddenly shot out, followed by a screaming Jake. But the surprise disappeared quickly. In reflex, Moray jumped back and swung his leg. Jake’s eyes widened. <em>Fuck! He missed!</em> unable to do anything as Moray kicked him hard. The boy went tumbling back so hard that he passed the arena.</p><p>The siren was blown along with the cheers from the crowd. “THE WINNER: MORAY CHAN EIL!”</p><p>“Dammit!” Jake rolled to his back, punching the ground next to him. “I thought I had you!”</p><p>A shadow fell over him. “You hold up pretty well.” Moray was grinning at him, stretching out his hand toward him. “But you have a long way to go to beat your senior.”</p><p>
  <b>Jake sighed, but he grabbed Moray’s hand who help him stand up again. Jake glanced at the scoreboard, with Moray’s name rising, securing him in the top eight. To be honest, Jake felt frustrated. <em>This test was really important to him.</em></b>
</p><p>Like many years before, the top eight of the preliminary tournament will be chosen as one team to face up again Night Raven College in the Interschool Tournament. <em>Jake really needed to be in that spot. Because… It might be the only way for him to meet him again…</em></p><p>“Hey.” He felt a hand on his head. Looking up, he saw Moray smiling at him. “Don’t feel bad. You can try again next year.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. If Jonah doesn’t disappear again next year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just had to be better. He had to be stronger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’ll get him back no matter what!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A possible future tournament arc, or you can say this takes place before the interschool magic tournament.<br/>This is a fan interpretation of RSA. Check out the full blog here: https://animenightmarenation.tumblr.com/post/620421151195316224/my-royal-sword-academy-dump<br/>Moray is twisted from Princess Merida from Brave He also appears alongside with Ali (twisted!Aladdin), Rielle, and Jake during the stampede episode in Chapter 57.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 12 - Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look. I can tolerate that time we have to bathe a skunk, but this is beyond stupid.”</p><p>“What do you mean stupid? We’re saving the children here!”</p><p>“Do you even listen to yourself sometimes?" </p><p>“Do I have to?”</p><p>
  <b>Jake wanted to slap himself. But he couldn’t really stop Jonah, who was covering himself with a jar of honey to attract the wasps. Behind the bushes, Magda was shaking the can of bug-spray while Bree watched the area (or at least she tried to until Artoo asked for a belly rub).</b>
</p><p>The boy sighed and looked ahead. Underneath the roof of the school sports equipment shed, there was a wasp hive. A pretty aggressive colony as well that no kids dare to go in without the fear of getting stung. They had tried - or battled as Jonah would say - all day, but they were outnumbered. And that was when Jonah had his usual crazy plan.</p><p>"Okay.” The redhead patted the last area on his chest still uncovered with honey. He grinned at them. Magda lifted the bug-spray while Bree had turned on her camera. Even Artoo barked even though she had nothing to do with this. Jake sighed again. From his pocket, he took out his lighter.</p><p>Jonah nodded in approval. “Alright, Shooting Stars! Operation ‘Burn at the Stake’ commence!” With a battle cry, Jonah ran out of their hiding place. The wasps were quick to notice the honey-glazed kid. Jake winched as the wasps started to cover their leader, turning his battle cry into a panic.</p><p>“That’s our cue!” Magda jumped out, aiming her bug-spray toward the swarm, and pushed the trigger. Jake groaned, but eventually jumped out. Quickly he skidded underneath Magda, lighter ready in his hand.</p><p>“Jonah! You better not die after this!” Jake shouted. And he lit up his lighter, mixing it with the bug-spray.</p><p>They’ve created their very own flamethrower.</p><hr/><p>“Ha ha ha! I say this is another successful mission!”</p><p>Jake wanted to slam his head to the wall. Yes. Jonah survived from burning alive, the wasps were all dead, and Jonah didn’t regret any of it. Though, they managed to attract the firefighter and people living around the area.</p><p>“Well, this is probably the most exciting mission we’ve done,” Magda chuckled. Jake stared at her like she was a sadist.</p><p>“That was awesome!” Bree exclaimed. “Everything burns!” She dug through her little bag and took out a piece of paper. “Look! I even took a picture of the fire.”</p><p>It actually made Jonah to laughed louder. “Good job, Bird! This is a great shot-” Jonah paused for a moment. But then he grinned again. “Hey, Bree! Let’s take a picture again!”</p><p>Bree blinked confusedly, but then she nodded. “Okay!”</p><p>The small gang huddled up together, the girls were at the front while the boys were behind them. “Say 'fire’!”</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>
  <em>*click!*</em>
</p><hr/><p>There was a picture on Jake’s desk in his dorm room in Royal Sword Academy. When anyone tried to ask Jake about it, he never answered. He would just stare at the photo with a nostalgic look.</p><p>It was a picture of four kids. The girl with blond hair had one of her hands stretched out, holding the camera, while the other was waving at the lens. The other girl with brown hair was beaming and held out a peace sign, something very out of character of her if you ask her schoolmates who know her as the cold Ice Queen. The two boys at the back looked like they had a brawl; the one with red-hair and looked like he just survived an explosion was trying to keep the other boy with two-colored-hair from escaping.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even before meeting Ace and Deuce, Jonah has no brain cell.<br/>This fic is a personal favorite. It was inspired by a small flashback scene from the anime 'Little Busters', which is also inspiring to the creation of Shooting Stars.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meets the Shooting Stars:</p><p>‘The Hero’ Jacob Orion Columbus of Royal Sword Academy: https://tsukikoayanosuke.tumblr.com/post/629989400135204864/yeah-right-what-future-twisted-wonderland</p><p>'The Princess’ Magdalene Killigrew of Diamond Crown Academy: https://tsukikoayanosuke.tumblr.com/post/630600070961774592/well-arent-you-such-a-cute-little-thing</p><p>'The Villain’ Jonah Argentum of Night Raven College: https://tsukikoayanosuke.tumblr.com/post/617008828618358784/this-is-your-captains-order-twisted</p><p>'The Sidekick’ Bridgette Eduarda Newton of Three Wishes Institute: https://tsukikoayanosuke.tumblr.com/post/628708813811449856/what-was-i-talking-about-again-twisted</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024871">The Chains of Regret.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101">Sanata101</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>